


Your Mouth Was Made to Suck My Kiss

by loveappeal



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveappeal/pseuds/loveappeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyoyeon and Jessica find another way to entertain themselves in vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Mouth Was Made to Suck My Kiss

"What's an... Aquavelva?" Hyoyeon had questioned an hour earlier, eyes wide with curiosity as she took in the vibrant blue, fizzing drink settled between Jessica and herself.

Jessica, grinning from ear to ear, had let out a high pitched, "It has sprite in it!" to a very confused Hyoyeon. Reeling from the three shots she'd been dared to slam by Tiffany half an hour earlier, she'd forgotten to switch off from English mode back to Korean. Hyoyeon had shrugged away the confusion as Jessica pushed the drink in her direction, finally explaining to her in lamen's terms that it was a the best drink in the "house" because of it's "pretty blue color" before Hyoyeon took the glass to her lips, taking the first gulp for herself.

The carbonation added to the top slid it's way down her throat, creating a nice, warm feeling at the pit of her stomach - that feeling becoming more intense with every drink she took.

By the time she took her fourth drink, Hyoyeon had pushed it back in Jessica's direction, who took it willingly, finishing off the first half of the glass as Hyoyeon started to twitch along to the beat of a trance track coming from the DJ's booth.

"Trance," she mumbled to herself as she eyed Jessica taking down more and more of the drinking, frowning when she noticed how quickly it was disappearing. "Yah!" She let out, causing Jessica to turn her eyes up from the top of the glass, wide and seeming to become glassier by the second.

"What?" She questioned through a full mouth of liquid, swallowing as Hyoyeon reached out to take the drink again.

Hyoyeon squinted her eyes toward Jessica as she ran her tongue along the rim of the glass, as if to claim the rest of it for herself. "It's mine now," she started, taking another drink. "My germs."

Jessica laughed from the opposite side of the table, scooting down the length of the long lounge seat until she was at Hyoyeon's side, fingers wrapping over the body of the glass, covering her friend's.

"What are you, five years old? Is this kindergarten?" She joked, shaking her head as she tilted the glass up toward the both of them, pressing her cheek against Hyoyeon's in the process. "We're gonna share the rest, okay? You cool with that? Unless you really have a problem with these "germs" of mine."

Hyoyeon rolled her eyes as the glass hit both of their lips - one side to her, one side to Jessica -, the Aquavelva finding it's way into both of their mouths..., kind of. She squirmed when a thin line of the alcohol, still managing to remain cold enough through the constant switching back and forth between them, found it's way out the corner of her lips, running down her chin.

Raising her hand to wipe at it, Jessica seemed to have caught on earlier, a giggle elicited from the back of her throat as she turned to face Hyoyeon more evenly, their eyes locking. "Here, let me ge...," she cut herself off, tip of her tongue flicking to catch the droplet threatening to spill onto her top. Hyoyeon's eyes remained focused on the side of Jessica's face as she felt her tongue drag it's way back up the remaining trail before settling firmly against her lips.

It wasn't anything new - it was regular for a Saturday night, something that happened all to often after a few extra drinks or when they thought no one else was watching. They were just in... public; albiet, in public in Las Vegas, the risk of them getting spotted by a fan was slimmer, but still: in public.

Any fear that had struck Hyoyeon begun to subside though as Jessica pulled back from their short lived kiss, sending her a quick wink before diving back in, top teeth dragging against her bottom lip as her hand grasped for the side of Hyoyeon's shirt. Hyoyeon sighed into their kiss, hand moving up to wrap around Jessica's waist, narrowly missing knocking the Aquavelva over in the process. She giggled at the mental image of it spilling all over both of them as Jessica's parted her lips with her tongue, sending that bubbling in her stomach into overdrive.

It was better than the Sprite, better than the entire drink. She tasted better than the drink, than the amazing sandwich she'd gotten earlier that day, than anything else she'd ever been lucky enough to get in her grasp before then.

The song blasting through club switched off, bass pumping up and encircling Hyoyeon as Jessica moved from her lips to her neck, nibbling against her pulse. Fingers carded through Jessica's hair as Hyoyeon closed her eyes, zoning out on the clinking of glasses from the other side of the table.

"Again?" The voice of their leader groaned over at them, Jessica raising up her hand from Hyoyeon's side to give her the finger as she continued to work on her target. Hyoyeon laughed, rather loudly, at the action and popped her eyes opening, puckering up her lips and sending an air kiss toward Taeyeon and the other two that had sat down next to her, Yuri and Sooyoung.

"I need to get laid," Taeyeon continued to ramble on to the other two girls as Hyoyeon drew her attention back to Jessica, pulling her up to eye's length gently by the grip on the back of her hair.

"Me too," she spoke down to her, winking as Jessica laughed, shaking her head as went back in for another kiss.

Well, she wasn’t lying.


End file.
